


A Solitary Celebration

by augmentedfourth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Light-Hearted, Masturbation, Prompt Fill, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augmentedfourth/pseuds/augmentedfourth
Summary: From the Kinkmeme:Aelfric, masturbating about Sitri/JeraltNo voyeurism/peeping, just straight up imagination for Alfie and his two hands!!Bonus if he does it during their wedding night, fantasizing about how good Jeralt must be treating Sitri and vice versa.https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1069788#cmt1069788***So, exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/Sitri Eisner | Byleth's Mother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Solitary Celebration

Aelfric couldn’t understand the strange looks and hushed whispers that had followed him around like an irritating swarm of bugs over the course of the evening. After all, why _wouldn’t_ he have wanted to attend Sitri and Jeralt’s wedding? It was a joyous occasion, one the monastery didn’t often host. Such love should be celebrated, he declared to himself.

He’d grown accustomed to the mumbled rumors over the years. In some ways, the monks and nuns at Garreg Mach were just as bad as the schoolchildren who attended lessons there, with their propensity to gossip and spread stories. Did he love Sitri? Why, of course he did! Everyone who’d ever seen her smile couldn’t help but adore her. And Jeralt was one of the finest knights the church had ever seen, his bravery and strength matched by his kindness and affection toward the woman who would become his wife.

Yes, this was certainly cause for celebration, Aelfric mused as he returned to his quarters once the festivities had concluded. A small smile played upon his lips and he hummed a pleasant tune while removing his official robes and hanging them in their proper place. Everything about the entire day had been extraordinary, beginning to end. The food, the music, the dancing…he exhaled a sigh of contentment. “Simply wonderful,” he murmured to the empty room.

After extinguishing the lights, he climbed into bed, images from the wedding floating through his mind. Sitri had been the most magnificent bride he’d ever seen, and every detail of the way she’d appeared would forever be etched into his memory. From the way her pristine white dress flowed around her when she moved to the light that sparked in her eyes whenever she gazed upon her new husband, she was the very portrait of beauty and charm, a gift from the goddess herself. She deserved to be happy. They all did.

Concern briefly darkened Aelfric’s thoughts as he considered what lay ahead for his beloved friend. Sitri had always been so frail, so delicate. Now, as everyone had retired to their chambers for the night, was she truly prepared to consummate her marriage?

Oh, nonsense! Aelfric chided himself. Sweet Sitri may be sheltered, but she wasn’t naïve. She would make an excellent wife and devote herself to Jeralt, giving him everything he wanted and needed. He was sure of it.

If he closed his eyes, he could picture them now: Finally alone in Jeralt’s quarters, the day’s excitement buzzing through them, yet filled with anticipation for what was still to come. One by one, Jeralt would extinguish the candles, perhaps leaving one or two of them aflame in order to create a cozy glow that would allow each of them to see all the other had to offer. Aelfric wouldn’t fool himself into believing the pair had never shared a kiss before, but this one would be different. Firmer, deeper…hungrier.

Strong, deft fingers would undo the laces of Sitri’s bodice, carefully loosening the dress as if unwrapping a precious gift. Soon, the silky garment would slide to the floor, followed by her underclothes, leaving her exposed in the candlelight. She’d move to the bed, sitting on the edge as she waited for him to join her. Her nervousness would be palpable, as much as she tried to conceal it, along with her naked body, but if she only knew how alluring she looked as she bit her lower lip and watched him with darkening eyes….

Beneath the sheets, Aelfric’s cock twitched. He lay a hand on top of it, neither attempting to suppress his erection or encourage it further. His imagination returned to the scene he was sure was playing out across the monastery. Jeralt would begin disrobing, exercising restraint, yet working efficiently as he strove to join his wife in her state of undress. His muscular physique was no mystery to anyone who’d seen him, and Aelfric was confident the goddess had blessed the captain of the knights with the utmost masculinity and virility. Sitri may show apprehension at the sight of his immense cock, but she knows he would never do anything to hurt her.

Reunited on the bed, their heated kisses would resume as their unclothed bodies met for the first time. He would guide her down to the pillows, lying beside her as she folded her arms around him. At long last, he could explore what was now his. His large hands, though rough and calloused from countless battles, would glide over her velvety skin with a gentle, feathery touch. One wide palm would be enough to completely engulf one of her dainty breasts, and she’d lean into his touch. Her inhibitions would slip away as he laved attention on her perfect, pearly pink nipples. A soft whimper might even escape her lips as she arched against him.

Aelfric wrapped his fingers around his swollen cock and gave it a firm tug as images of Sitri’s sexual awakening consumed his mind. He could envision every curve of her body, from the bow of her spine to the tension in her limbs, and it was an image so glorious, he swore no painter would ever be able to do it justice. She _had_ to know the effect she had on the men around her, especially when she flashed one of those rare genuine smiles. How delightful it was that she could now channel those charms for such a deserving man!

Jeralt’s mouth would follow the paths his hands blazed. The sharp nips of his teeth would be soothed by broad strokes of his tongue, the varying sensations heightening her arousal. Her fingers would thread through his hair as his mouth closed over one stiff bud, but no matter how much she writhed and squirmed, he would hold her in place. He’d want to make sure she was ready for him.

Aelfric paused to consider the next course of action, his erection still encased in his tight grasp. Would Jeralt’s lips move lower and lower until he tasted the tangy nectar pooling between his wife’s thighs? Or would his carnal urges take over and drive him to seek his own gratification as quickly as possible?

His cock felt heavy in his hand, aching for more. He gave it a deliberate pump as he weighed the available options. Best not to overwhelm the poor girl, he finally decided, indulging in a second lengthy stroke. They’d have the rest of their lives to explore and discover all their favorite acts.

It was time. Sitri would track his movements with half-lidded eyes as he positioned himself between her knees, her chest heaving with labored breaths as she trembled in anticipation. Tender caresses and gentle words of reassurance would help soothe her trepidation but not slow her racing pulse. Jeralt’s hands would continue to roam her body, skimming over the swell of her hips before nudging her thighs farther apart. He must be going mad with lust by this point, Aelfric thought, yet he would still treat her with the care she needed.

He’d start by easing one thick finger inside her, preparing her, _stretching_ her. Her surprised gasp would soon blossom into a moan as he pushed forward. Though her fears might be assuaged for the moment, a new kind of tension would coil in her muscles. When he felt she was ready, he’d add a second finger, gliding back and forth along her slickened sex. To everyone’s surprise, her hips lifted off the mattress, seeking out more of his intimate touch. Perhaps she’d always had some fantasies of her own, of not just performing as a doting wife was expected to, but becoming a sensual being in her own right.

Aelfric gritted his teeth and increased his pressure as he pictured his cherished Sitri splayed out on her marital bed, hair fanned out around her head and her cheeks flushed. Jeralt’s robust cock would meet considerable resistance at first, but he would forge onward, maintaining his composure and restraint as she gradually accommodated his girth. A little discomfort, maybe a quick flash of pain, and the part she’d been dreading would be over with. Their eyes would lock as he embedded himself deep within her, their bodies joined in the most sacred of unions.

A smile would spread across her face as he thrust into her with vigor. This was what she’d dreamed of, the woman she was meant to be! Aelfric gripped his rock-hard shaft, maneuvering his fist in the same steady tempo he set in his imagined scenario. Over and over she’d be impaled, helpless beneath the man atop her and powerless to stop the first hints of sublime pleasure from unfurling over her flesh. Her breaths would come in rapid gasps, the high-pitched sounds comparable to the most beautiful melody anyone had ever heard. It wouldn’t be long before she lost all control, her hands clutching at his shoulders, her inner walls spasming around him, all while she cried out his name….

White-hot streams shot out of his cock as he let out a strained groan. His body shuddered with the release, and he kept going until he’d coaxed out every last drop. Sated and drowsy, he rolled onto his side, deciding the messy sheets could wait until the morning. A peaceful smile curled his lips as he fluffed the pillow beneath his head and closed his eyes. It really had been a wonderful day, he thought as he burrowed beneath the damp covers. “Such love should be celebrated…” he repeated, whispering to the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting to AO3, fingers crossed I did it right!


End file.
